night
by Tohrumoon
Summary: Yuki in the night class. new school.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Cross spends most of her nights patrolling the grounds of Cross academy

Yuki Cross spends most of her nights patrolling the grounds of Cross academy. She also has to ensure that the day class keeps away from the night class. For more then one reason, for the night class are vampires. Along with her duties as a guardian she must work is also a perfect in the day class and the Chairman's daughter. She would at times work more on the Chairman's jobs then being a student. All of the responsibilities and secrets where slowly chipping away at her little at a time. Though she would never let it show to thoughts around her so they wouldn't worry about her. On the night of her sixteenth birthday Kaname came to her dorm. "Yuki would you mind coming with me for a little while. I have something to give you for your birthday" "sure Kaname-sama I'll go with you" the duo walked out the day class dorm toward the lake near the back of the school. Yuki tried to hide her labored breathing. Zero sadly was slipping farther into level E. He was taking more and more of her blood to keep his hunger down. Just walking this long was making her light headed and dizzy from the blood loss. She also needed to ask Kaname about these strange dreams she had been having the past few nights it wasn't the dreams that was bothering her but she was waking up in a lot of pain. Kaname watched Yuki as she tried to hide her pain from him. Kaname knew what was happening and was both ecstatic and furious at the same time for Yuki's true self was awakening. Yuki was a pure blood vampire and after tonight she would be his again and no one would take her from him especially Zero.

Kaname slipped his arm around her shoulders to help take some of the strain off of her. They walk near the edge of the lake that was now frozen over from the winter frost. After they laid out the blanket Yuki looked up at the moon and stars for the first time Kaname saw just how pail she was compared to the warm girl he knew. "Yuki I need to tell you something but you but only way you will fully understand is if I show you so can you please close your eyes." Yuki looked at him then closed her eyes. He slowly leaned over licking her neck before sinking his fangs into her. Drinking her blood 'it's so sweet just like her' Yuki tried to stop him but he was to strong. He was taking more then Zero had ever taken at one time. Deep inside of her mind and sole she felt a power overwhelmed her like it was trying to break out of her. She let out a small whimper "why Kaname-sama" he stopped feeding but continued to lick her neck as he spook "because my dear girl you where born a pure blood but mother used a spell that put your vampire side… to sleep you could say". Kaname knew that she needed blood now to fully awaken her vampire side. Using a fang he slit his wrist and pressed it to her lips "drink" he instructed her gently. Yuki felt so weak all she could do was open her mouth and let the thick liquid slide in after sometime he pulled his hand away the wound already healed and held her close. Yuki closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind overwhelming her.

When the memories and pain passed her eyes fluttered open with a dull red glow in her chocolate eyes. She slowly held Kaname back "Kaname-oniisama I'm tired" he smiled at her "sleep then I'll look after you" she nodded and fell asleep in his arms. Kaname stayed like that for a few minutes then a click of a gun safety broke him from his little world. "I see you picked up on it sooner then I would have liked you too" Zero growled at this "what did you do to her? Tell me now or I'll kill you" Kaname stood holding Yuki bridal style "I did nothing but awaken her true self… the side that was put to sleep all thoughts years ago. She was born a pure blood" the gun went away as did zero. Looking once more at his love Kaname walked back to the night class dorm. Once was inside he was met by the night class. "Was she born a pure blood Kaname-sama?" Siki asked looking Yuki over "yes, but she was also born to become my wife" with that he went upstairs to his room Serine opened the door for him. Kaname laid her on the bed and motioned Serine to fallow him into the hall. Shutting the door Kaname looked Serine in the eye "she will be vary weak for a time" Serine nodded "I will look after her" Kaname smiled and went back in the room.

In the room Zero stood next to the bed looking down at Yuki. Kaname suppressed a growl and quickly stepped up to Zero grabbing his throat "leave now or die" he hissed at him "The Chairman wants to see you now Kuran" Kaname released Zero's neck and watched as he jumped out the window into the night. After he had shut and locked the window; Yuki started to wake 'I'm so thirsty, so thirsty… thirsty for blood' Kaname sat next to her on the bed holding her close to him tilting his head showing his neck to her "drink my dear girl you need it, after this we'll give you the tablets." With these words Yuki drank his blood until she was told to stop. Kaname looked her over "Yuki why don't you go take a shower" she did as she was told and went into the bathroom while Kaname went into the hall where Serine was still waiting. "Serine… can you find Yuki some clothes and help her get ready please" she nodded "yes, Kaname-sama" she left down the hall and came back just as Yuki was getting out of the shower while Kaname waited in the hall. Serine helped her dry off and get dressed after she was dressed she did her hair sense she was still vary weak from her transformation. She was now wearing a long-sleeved black dress the came just below her knees and with the under skirts it belled out a little, ballet flats incased her feet. Her hair from becoming a pure blood again had grown out to her waist was put up in a French braid a simple black chocker with a white crescent moon charm adorn her throat. Serine smiled at Yuki she had always like her and now she was glade to have her with them plus she got to dress her up 'she looks so cute' after one more look over "Ok, Yuki-sama your done" Yuki blushed "Serine-sempi please just call me Yuki" Serine giggled a little "ok but you have to just call me Serine" "deal" both girls giggled loudly as they walked out into the hall to meet Kaname. In the hall Serine bowed to Kaname as he wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist. Then the three vampires walked downstairs to the common room to meet the rest of the night class. Once they reached the last step the night class bombarded them with questions. From surprise and fear Yuki jumped behind Kaname. Kaname burst out laughing at her antics to get away from the night class. The laughing silenced everyone for none had ever herd Kaname laugh before; a small voice broke the silence "Kaname-oniisama it's not funny" that little statement stunned everyone she had just called Kaname her big brother Adol stepped forward "Kaname-sama did she just call you her older brother" Yuki stuck her head out "yes, Adol-sempi Kaname-oniisama is my older brother, but like mommy and daddy we will get married when I'm old enough" with that said the head went back behind Kaname. "Yuki come out from behind me please I promise nothing will happen to you" hesitantly Yuki came fully into view for the night class to see "now everyone can you hold your questions till we get back we need to go see what the chairman wants and get Yuki transferred" everyone bowed and let them through Adol and Ichigo falling into line behind Yuki and Kaname next to Serine.


	2. author's note

Hey everyone sorry for the long absence I was caught up in school but have been writing and will be posting new chapters and working on a new story within the next couple of days. I am sorry for the absence and hope to make it up to everyone.


End file.
